


Distinction: A Potterlock AU - Will not be finished/updated

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Potterlock - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: BBC, Harry Potter - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Potterlock, Sherlock - Freeform, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Battle of Hogwarts Johnlock story. John is a muggleborn Gryffindor looking for friendship and guidance in the ways of the wizarding world. Sherlock is a pureblood Ravenclaw searching for a distraction from the boredom of everyday life at Hogwarts. John Watson is the only person who could ever befriend Sherlock Holmes, but will he be able to put up with Sherlock's antics? A lot of parallelism with BBC's Sherlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch. 1: Pureblood, Obviously.

**Author's Note:**

> Well Potterlock has always been one of my favorite AUs so here we are :) this chapter is for @canakiwi on Instagram because I asked who wanted some Potterlock and she was the first to say "YES PLEASE" oh btw just like my Destiel AU this is gonna shift between POVs just not quite in the same way

Chapter 1:

John's hands were sweating as he stood with the rest of the first years waiting to be sorted. He hadn't believed it when his letter came. He still didn't quite believe it even after a Ministry official came and explained everything. After the leap to Platform 9 3/4, the journey to Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express, and the boat ride across the lake, John had finally accepted the truth. And now, he was panicking. John had overheard a few students discussing Houses and from what he had gathered, Gryffindor was for arrogant and reckless, Ravenclaw was for the geniuses, Slytherin was for the ambitious prats, and Hufflepuff was for the stupid. None of these options seemed particularly appealing to John, and students' opinions varied on which House was best, but there was one thing everyone agreed on; you don't want to be sorted into Hufflepuff. John knew with a certainty that's where he was headed. "Probably gonna get sorted into stupid Hufflepuff." He muttered under his breath. "Don't be stupid." Said someone briskly behind him. John turned. "You're a Gryffindor through and through, I see it clear as day." The dark-haired stranger continued. "Great, first day and everyone thinks I'm arrogant and reckless." John said. The kid chuckled. He was tall for an 11 year old. He had unruly dark hair and was extremely thin. He towered a good 5 inches over John. "I think you have been misinformed about the characteristics of each House." He said. "Allow me to clarify; Gryffindor is for the brave, chivalrous, and loyal. Ravenclaw is the for the intelligent, witty, and creative, that's where I'm headed. Hufflepuff is for the just, patient, and similar to Gryffindor in this aspect, loyal. Slytherin is for the ambitious, cunning, and self-preserving. It's my older brother's house." He sneered, as if the thought of his older brother disgusted him. Suddenly, Gryffindor didn't seem so bad to John. "Sorry," he asked "Who are you?" The stranger extended his hand. "Sherlock Holmes." John gripped his hand; it was ice cold. "John Watson." He replied. "Muggleborn, yes?" He asked. John suddenly felt defensive. "Yes." He said stiffly. "You?" Sherlock smirked. "Pureblood, obviously." Sherlock turned as a young girl wearing a ponytail started to ask him about the Sorting. John rolled his eyes. John wasn't quite sure how he felt about Sherlock yet. However, he would have to find out later, because the Sorting was beginning.


	2. Ch. 2: Not Hufflepuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY MOODS VARY FROM 'omg I'm so inspired I love writing WRITE ALL THE FICS, UPDATE EVERYTHING' to 'I fucking hate writing I can't think of anything I'm never doing it again' IM IN THE FIRST MOOD RIGHT NOW SO BE HAPPY CHILDREN  
> Ps I really want to include Mrs. Hudson but no one rly knows what her first name is so idk maybe Una Hudson bc she's played by Una Stubbs (I think) ????¿¿¿?¿  
> Pps this takes place after the battle of Hogwarts and stuff so McGonagall is headmistress

Chapter 2:

The first years marched up and waited for Professor McGonagall to call their names. The first was a girl named Irene Adler. She headed to Slytherin. Name after name went by. John stopped paying attention to them, he was too busy worrying. "Sherlock Holmes." McGonagall called out in a clear voice. John returned to reality. Sherlock shoved through the first few students in his way, the rest learned fairly quickly and stepped aside. He marched up and sat on the stool with his shoulders back. McGonagall lowered the hat to his head. It had barely reached his ears when it shouted "RAVENCLAW!!" The Ravenclaw table erupted in cheers. Sherlock shot a wink at John as he made his way to the Ravenclaw table. John felt heat rush to his face. He was blushing furiously. Soon after Sherlock came the girl with ponytail. Apparently, her name was Molly Hooper, and she was a Hufflepuff. A few names later came Greg Lestrade, a Gryffindor. John was paying attention now, to try to distract himself. They had reached the m's. About halfway there. "James Moriarty." The crowd seemed to part for this boy, as if he was a spider, that no one wanted to touch. He smirked as he ascended the steps. He gave John the chills. His eyes were not that of an 11 year old, but that of a madman, and he had an aura of cruelty. The Sorting Hat took it's time with him. John didn't know what the Sorting Hat had to think about; even to someone as dumb as him, Slytherin was the obvious choice. In fact, the Sorting Hat was debating between Ravenclaw and Slytherin, but James Moriarty didn't have the self-preservation of most Slytherins. However, his thoughts were like poison. His whole head was churning full of monsters and shadows and nightmares. In all it's years, the Sorting Hat had never seen anything like James Moriarty. The Sorting Hat had no choice. "Slytherin." The hat croaked at last. The whole hall was silent. No cheers for James Moriarty. James seemed fine with that. He smiled to himself as he descended the steps, as if he was in on a private joke. The rest of the names went by in a flash. Before John knew it, McGonagall was calling his name. Time slowed to a crawl as John managed to walk up the stairs without embarrassing himself. McGonagall put the hat on his head. "Mm." The Hat spoke in his mind. "Interesting. Bravery, check. Chivalry, check. Loyalty, oh most definitely. Ah, but patient and just. So the question is, Gryffindor or Hufflepuff?" "Not Hufflepuff." John whispered. The Sorting Hat laughed. "Well if you're sure... GRYFFINDOR!!!!" John stumbled down the stairs and made his way to the Gryffindor table. He sat down next to Greg Lestrade who patted him on the back. When the Sorting Ceremony was finished, Professor McGonagall, the Headmistress, said a few words, reminding students that the Dark Forest was out of bounds and similar announcements. When she had finished, the empty plates on the tables instantly filled themselves with food. John laughed. He liked this place already.


	3. Ch. 3: Drama Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to @deducingwhilstboldlygoing on IG for the compliments and the excellent advice.

Chapter 3:

After the feast, all the Houses rose to go to their dormitories, John followed the crowd up to a portrait of a rather large woman. "This is the Fat Lady." One of the Prefects said. "The password is umqra." The other chimed in. At the sound of 'umqra' the portrait had swung open and everyone clambered inside. The prefects explained the common room and the dormitories. John climbed the spiral staircase until he found his dormitory at the very top. There was only one other boy in the dormitory with him. It was Greg Lestrade. "Hello." He said. "Hi." John replied. They got into their pajamas and climbed into bed. Greg was asleep in a few minutes, but John stayed awake for awhile, staring out of the window until sleep finally consumed him.  
•  
•  
•  
Sherlock had only gone to breakfast so that he could get his schedule. After receiving it from Professor Flitwick, he went back out into the corridor and waited. It wasn't long before he spotted John heading in to eat. About half an hour later, John exited the main hall. "Watson!" Sherlock called over the mass of first years swarming in and out of the hall. John looked around and spotted a tall, dark-haired figure with the blue and bronze tie of a Ravenclaw. John didn't look any further than that, it had to be him. Sherlock stood out clearly in the crowd. John made his way over to him. John opened his mouth to greet him, but Sherlock cut him off. "We've got Charms with Flitwick, this way." Sherlock set off at a brisk pace and John hurried to catch up. Sherlock turned to see that John was still several paces behind him. "Come on. Hurry up!" He said impatiently. John had to jog to match Sherlock's long strides. It wasn't long before they reached the Charms classroom and had ducked inside. There were a few students there, but most were still wandering around the enormous school. Sherlock started heading towards the back but John stopped him. "No, I want to get good seats." Sherlock sighed dramatically, but allowed John to lead him closer to the front. John made to sit down. "Not the front row." Sherlock hissed. John sighed. "Fine." He moved to the middle row. "Compromise." John sat down and after a moment's hesitation, Sherlock flopped into a chair next to him and pouted. "Don't be such a drama queen." John whispered. Sherlock shot him an icy glare. "Why don't you tell that to your older sister, since she thinks you're a freak." Sherlock snapped. John was astonished, but before he could ask Sherlock how he knew that, Professor Flitwick stepped in front of the class and started to teach. John wasn't listening. How had Sherlock known?


	4. Ch. 4: Any More Theatrics?

Chapter 4:

They weren't learning any charms in class today; Professor Flitwick was just teaching them the principles of charms. Once eager to learn, John, no longer cared. "Sherlock." He hissed. "How did you know that?" Sherlock pretended not to hear him. John sat in enraged silence for the rest of the lesson. When Professor Flitwick released them, John dragged Sherlock out of the classroom, down the corridor, and into an empty classroom. John shoved Sherlock against the wall angrily. "How did you know that, Sherlock?" He asked again, fighting to control his anger. "Your face." Sherlock responded calmly. "Sorry, what?" John asked. Sherlock remained silent until with an impatient sigh, John released him. Sherlock straightened his robes. "There are scars from scratches on your face." Sherlock began to explain. John winced and put his hand to the side of his face; he had hoped that the scars would have faded to the point of being unnoticeable by now. "Judging from the appearance, they are about two months old which means two months ago, around the time when you would have received your letter to Hogwarts, a female scratched you across the face. Now, it could've been your mother, but that's unlikely; any mother would be proud. So who else? Could be an aunt or cousin, but it's unlikely your parents would share the news with extended family. So, sister it is. Obvious." He said. "How did you know it was my older siste-" "Even if a younger sibling understood what was going on, they would be joyful at having someone 'magical' in the family, older siblings already usually resent the younger for receiving more attention, and would be much more likely to lash out with jealousy." "How did you know it was a woman that scratched me?" "The scars are faded, but it is still possible to tell that the scratches were deep, so a female or a male with unusually long fingernails, given the fact that you are from a military family, that is exceptionally unlikely." "Military famil-" "Military family, yes." Sherlock interrupted. "You speak with decorum and have excellent posture, not to mention your haircut. You're eleven. Most eleven year olds slouch, are sloppy, and probably don't know the meaning of 'please' and 'thank you' so that means a strict upbringing. A no nonsense household. Military family. Am I wrong?" John was stunned. "Am I wrong?" Sherlock repeated. John hesitated a few moments before speaking. "Two and a half months ago, my fifteen year old sister, Harriet, scratched me and called me a freak after I got my Hogwarts letter and my dad is second generation army." Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Can we go to class now? Or have you planned more theatrics?" Sherlock asked. Without waiting for an answer, Sherlock strode out into the hallway. John hurried to catch up. Sherlock Holmes certainly was something, John just wasn't sure what.


	5. Ch. 5: It's Going To Be a Long Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm introducing Mrs. Hudson in this chapter. Her name will be Una Hudson (she's played be Una Stubbs) and she'll be a Hufflepuff because of her loyalty to Sherlock and John (and because Hufflepuffs can be brave too).

Chapter 5:

"Where are we going?" John asked as soon as he had caught up to Sherlock. "There's no we. I'm headed to Potions with the Slytherins." Sherlock grimaced. "I suggest you check your schedule to find out where you're supposed to be." John stopped mid-jog and pulled his schedule out of his bag. When he looked up, Sherlock had gone. John shook his head and checked his schedule. Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. John managed to make his way to Greenhouse 1 without much difficulty. Professor Longbottom had two Hufflepuffs with every pair of Gryffindors. John was with Greg, Molly, and some Hufflepuff girl he didn't know. "I'm John Watson." He said to her. "I'm Una Hudson." She replied. They turned their attention back to Professor Longbottom and waited for directions. John sighed. It was going to be a long day.  
•  
•  
•  
Sherlock trudged into the Potions classroom and slunk into a seat at the back. He watched the other students enter the classroom, observing them carefully. He wanted to know which students would become his enemies and which could be of any use to him. His eyes focused on a pair of Slytherins who strode into the room with confidence. He recalled their names from the Sorting. Irene Adler and James Moriarty. He would keep an eye on them. Before long, Professor Slughorn stepped in front of the class and began to teach. Sherlock was dreadfully bored. He already had a fair understanding of potion making. He had been experimenting with potions since a very young age. He leaned back in his seat and sighed. It was going to be a long day.


	6. Ch. 6: I'm Good At Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one (except maybe good old J.K. herself) knows who the D.A.D.A. professor is after the battle of Hogwarts, so I'm just going to invent one, and they're going to be extremely dull much like Professor Binns.

Chapter 6:

After Herbology was over, John made his way back to the castle where he found Sherlock waiting for him. "What are you doing here?" He asked him. Sherlock rolled his eyes. "You really should read your entire schedule. We have Defense Against the Dark Arts with the new professor, Professor Carter, next. "And you really should learn a little thing called humility." John muttered under his breath. "What?" Sherlock asked. "Nothing." John replied hastily. Sherlock stared at him for a moment before setting off down the hall briskly, John jogging along side him. "Greg Lestrade, the boy who's in my dorm, explained to me about quidditch in Herbology. Are you gonna try out for the House team?" John huffed. Sherlock snorted with disdain. "Waste of my time." "No, come on, quidditch sounds like loads of fun." John protested. "I've tried it. It's dreadfully boring." "Well I'm still going to try out." "Fine." With Sherlock's quick pace, the pair once again reached class unusually early. The two friends sat down in the middle row once again. After a few moments of silence, John snorted. "I know why you won't try out for the House team." John said. "Oh?" Sherlock said uninterestedly. "Do inform me." "You're rubbish at it and you're too arrogant to admit it." John was proud of himself. He had proved the Sherlock Holmes wasn't really all that, after all. He was positive that this was why Sherlock didn't want to try out for the team. According to Lestrade, first years hardly ever make the team, but ever since Harry Potter, a legendary wizard, made the Gryffindor House team when he was a first year, first years kept trying out anyway. Sherlock chuckled. "John, I come from a long line of purebloods with a name to uphold, so Mycroft ensured that I learn, and perfect every important aspect of life as a wizard, which unfortunately includes quidditch. I learned to play quidditch when I was five years old." He explained impatiently. John was adamant. He had to prove that Sherlock was ordinary in some aspects. "Just because you know how to do something doesn't mean you're good at it." John replied stubbornly. Sherlock looked puzzled. "I'm good at everything." He replied. John laughed. "I don't believe that." John said, turning his attention to the front as Professor Carter began the lesson. Sherlock leaned back in his chair, wearing a determined expression. The corner of his mouth twitched. It looked like he would be joining the Ravenclaw House team after all. John glanced at him. "What're you smirking about?" He whispered. "Oh, nothing." Sherlock murmured in reply, his smirk broadening. John was in for a very big surprise.


	7. Ch. 7: Naïveté

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter so brace yourself. Wow that was dramatic. And also, by "long chapter" I really just mean longer than my usual.

Chapter 7:

In what seemed like no time at all, it was time for the house quidditch team tryouts. John had been giving it his all during lessons with Madam Hooch, and now it was time to see if it would pay off. John was sitting at the Gryffindor house table in the Great Hall. He'd planned on eating breakfast, but he was too nervous. He anxiously scanned the Ravenclaw table, looking for Sherlock, but there was no sign of him. He was probably up in the Ravenclaw common room, doing nothing besides complaining of boredom. John had never felt so nervous as he rose from the table and made his way to the quidditch pitch. In what seemed like only a few moments, it was his turn to tryout. John was trying out for keeper. After his tryout, John didn't stick around to watch the remaining Gryffindors, or the other houses tryout. He had homework to do. If he had stayed out on the quidditch pitch, he would have seen Sherlock trying out for Ravenclaw seeker, and blowing all the competition out of the water. John felt confident about his tryout, but was still quite nervous, and did not finish any homework in the Gryffindor common room. The Gryffindor quidditch team members wouldn't be announced until tomorrow. John went to bed, and after many hours of tossing and turning, finally fell asleep. The next morning, John went downstairs to the common room and shoved through the crowd around the bulletin board. He crossed his fingers and read the list. His eyes immediately darted to the words:

Keeper - John Watson (First Year)

'I made it!' John thought. He was one of the two first years that were on the team. The other was Lestrade, who had the position of beater. The rest of the team members had been on the team last year. John rushed down to the Great Hall in hope of finding Sherlock. He was not disappointed. Sherlock had his nose in some giant, dusty book that John had never heard of. "Sherlock, I made the team!" John told him excitedly. "Fascinating." Sherlock replied in a bored voice. John did not lose heart. "Who's on the Ravenclaw team?" John asked. "Don't know, don't care." Sherlock lied smoothly. John wasn't even bothered by Sherlock's rudeness. He was too overjoyed at having made the house team. John had only asked about the Ravenclaw team because of two reasons. One was because the team's captain had told John that the first match of the season was Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. The other was John had hoped that Sherlock had tried out for the team. John shook his head. "I'm heading back to the common room. See you later." John said. "Mm." Sherlock replied, completely uninterested. As John walked out of the Great Hall, Sherlock's eyes flitted away from the text he was reading and focused on John's retreating figure. Sherlock smirked. He found John's naïveté quite amusing.


	8. Ch. 8: The Great Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry for the terrible pun in the chapter title but I couldn't resist. Anyways, this is about the quidditch match between John and Sherlock ahem -cough cough- I mean between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Also this chapter is for the_doctor_and_i because she (?) voted for all the chapters of this story. So thanks for that. I'm glad you like it.

Chapter 8:

Quidditch. The sport revered by all wizards - pureblood, halfblood, and muggleborn alike. The air in the Great Hall was quivering with anticipation. John Watson however, was quivering with fear. John was terrified. He'd never been so nervous in his whole life, not even when Sherlock had caught his hair on fire in Charms class last week as part of an "experiment". John had searched the Great Hall for Sherlock, but had no luck. "Can't even come to wish me luck on the biggest day of my life. That's Sherlock for you." John grumbled to himself. Matter of fact, Sherlock just might've wished John luck, if he had been able to do so without spoiling the surprise. Sherlock was in his dormitory pulling on his blue quidditch robes. And then - it was time. The Gryffindor team captain (who's name John couldn't remember) motioned for the team to rise. John stood, and followed the rest of the team out onto the quidditch pitch. The Ravenclaw team was waiting for them. John stared at the Ravenclaw team, sizing them up when- 'No, surely my eyes are deceiving me!' John rubbed his eyes. He wasn't dreaming or seeing things. Sherlock Holmes stood across from him on the quidditch pitch. 'You cock!' John thought. Sherlock smirked, as if reading John's thoughts. John turned his attention to the two team captains shaking hands. He mounted his broom and then they were off. John was exhilarated. He flew up to the middle goal post and waited for someone to try and score. Sherlock decided to have a little fun with John. He flew up right in front of John. "Enjoying yourself?" Sherlock asked, smirking. "You dick!" John hissed. "Why didn't you tell me you were on the team?" "That would've spoiled the surprise." Sherlock said, as if it was obvious. John was just about to give Sherlock another piece of his mind when Sherlock suddenly dived and made a sharp turn to the left. 'The snitch!' John thought. The Gryffindor seeker, who had been circling above the arena dove too, and raced after Sherlock. John was so intently focused on the race for the snitch, he didn't see the quaffle headed straight for the left goal post until it was almost too late. John swerved the broomstick in front of the goal post just in time. He hit the quaffle with the back end of the broomstick, sending it soaring into the arms of a Gryffindor chaser, who gave him a thumbs up before setting off to the other side of the field. John's eyes quickly darted back to Sherlock and the Gryffindor seeker, racing each other across the field. Sherlock dived suddenly, and the Gryffindor seeker followed suit. Sherlock then pulled up hard and stretched his hand out. 'He's gonna catch the snitch!' John thought. Sherlock's hand closed around the wriggling, gold ball triumphantly. He pulled up on his broomstick and rose until he was at the top of the arena. He showed off the snitch, and the Ravenclaws in the stands and on the team burst into cheers. John's heart sank because Gryffindor lost, but he was also proud of Sherlock and happy for him. John was just glad that the great game was finally over.


	9. Ch. 9: Such a Soldier

Chapter 9:

Sherlock landed on the quidditch pitch and was immediately engulfed by a mob of people wearing blue and bronze. As John landed, he briefly considered trying to congratulate Sherlock, but he quickly realized that it would be pointless to try to talk to him when he was surrounded like that. Even though John was disappointed due to Gryffindor's loss, the Ravenclaws' high spirits were infectious. It had been ages since the Ravenclaw team had won. As the Ravenclaws carried Sherlock back to the castle, shouting and singing the whole way, even John and the other Gryffindor quidditch team members had the urge to run right alongside them and join in the merrymaking; so John did just that. Just about everyone who had attended the quidditch game was running alongside the mob of Ravenclaws, in the highest of spirits, when suddenly they heard Professor McGonagall, the headmistress, shouting. She must have used some spell to make her voice incredibly loud, because her voice rang clear despite the loudness of all the students. "SILENCE!" Everyone was quiet immediately. "Return to your dormitories immediately, prefects lead the way!" Nobody was stupid enough to argue or question what was going on. All the students immedately dispersed and ran to their Houses' common rooms. John was rushing to the Gryffindor common room when he felt someone grab his arm and yank. It was Sherlock. "Come on, John! Hurry!" "Professor McGonagall said to go to our dorms and that's what I'm doing." Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Oh you are such a soldier; always following orders. Come on!" "It could be something dangerous!" John protested. "John, one of the students was murdered. If we don't leave now, we'll never get a look at the body." Sherlock said quietly. "Furthermore, I am going whether you come with me or not, so if you'd like to keep me out of as much trouble as possible, it is only in your best interests to come with me." Sherlock released his arm and strode off back towards the Great Hall. "Dammit." John muttered, before setting off after Sherlock.


	10. Ch. 10: Meet Me at Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the chapters of all my fics being so short and having infrequent updates, but I really am pretty busy

Chapter 10:

Sherlock snuck behind McGonagall, who was reprimanding a student for not following directions quickly enough, and into the Great Hall, with John right behind him. "Quickly." John hissed. "We don't have long." "I am aware." Sherlock said unconcernedly. The student was laying face-down near the tables. Sherlock squatted beside her and began examining her. John glanced around and then strode over to her body. Next to her was a carved message in the floor reading, "Rache". "What does that mean?" John asked, pointing to it. Sherlock ignored him and continued examining her. "Sherlock." John said, worried this time. "McGonagall's coming, let's go!" "Doesn't matter, I'm finished here." Sherlock said. He rose, but McGonagall reached them first. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" She barked. "I-he-we-" John stammered. John glanced at Sherlock who looked quite unlike himself. He was wearing an expression of shame, guilt, remorse, and grief. "I'm so sorry, Professor, it's all my fault." Sherlock began. "We saw the body from the corridor, and I-I wanted to make sure it wasn't one of our friends, which she isn't, but- oh god I can't believe that she's dead! She actually died! Here! In Hogwarts! God, I'm so sorry!" Sherlock sounded like he was on the verge of tears. John reeled in shock. McGonagall's expression softened. "It's alright, there there. Just get off to your dormitories and don't disobey a professor again." "Yes, Professor." Sherlock said before pulling John's arm and leading him into the corridor. As soon as they were out of McGonagall's sight, Sherlock's face returned to its usual expression, bored. "How did you do that?" John whispered. "You were so convincing!" "Not important." Sherlock replied. "Meet me in the empty classroom by Charms at midnight." "What for?" John asked. Sherlock smirked. "To catch the killer, of course." With that Sherlock strode off towards Ravenclaw tower leaving John to trudge off to the Gryffindor common room by himself, still unsure whether or not he would meet with Sherlock tonight.


End file.
